


The Pain of Betrayal

by Serenaa_Uchiha



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Author is Brazilian, Author is bad in English, Betrayal, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enola Holmes deserves better, Eudoria saves the day in the last chapters, Evil Mycroft Holmes, Evil Sherlock Holmes, Evil Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Sex, author is not good in english, but I will not give so soon, but she tries, friends for enemies, please be patient with her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenaa_Uchiha/pseuds/Serenaa_Uchiha
Summary: Enola Holmes was the first great love of Viscount Tewksbury, Duke of Beselwether. So when he sees an opportunity to make it his own, he just grabs that unique opportunity.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Enola Holmes/Mycroft Holmes, Enola Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Enola Holmes was my first great love, the only one in reality, I never considered those women useless pastimes that would only serve me once or twice and nothing much. Sometimes I find myself doubting that Enola would have helped me and risked so much if she had known about my bad reputation.  
My answer to that question came three days ago in the form of Elizabeth Smith, or something like that. My “dear” Elizabeth decided to freak out in public, unfortunately, Enola was with me, one of the rare times she accompanied me on city tours and she didn't quite accept the way I treated that little woman.  
My friendship with Enola was on the line that at any moment was about to break. So, I saw no other way but the one that brought me here, Enola told me once that one of her brothers worked in the government. Using my privileged position to arrange a meeting with your brother, Mycroft Holmes. She seemed to have exaggerated the stories, but she was someone with a free mind and soul and Mycroft seemed to be conservative and traditional, but she seemed a good, strict and bossy, but a good person.  
But even training in front of the mirror while talking, I can't think of anything good enough to speak and not be attacked by Mycroft or Sherlock (who shouldn't be there). My fears of being beaten or of having Enola taken away from me, were abruptly removed from my thoughts by Sherlock's voice;  
"I have to doubt that a Lord has wasted the time to urgently schedule a meeting with us, to simply look at our faces" his voice was calm, but there was something about it that looked like he was incredibly bored.  
"Obviously that's not why I asked for a meeting with Mycroft, I must say I wasn't expecting you, too, Mr. Sherlock."  
“Your letter said that you had a proposal that involved Enola. So, it was more than obvious that I would also come, Enola is my sister and now my responsibility, Mycroft agreed that Enola's guard would stay with me. So, unless you have really useful information, this meeting was totally useless and waste of time. ”His voice now seemed to contain a barely contained anger.  
“Although, I am not the smartest person, I know that you had a desire for Enola that brothers shouldn't have, don't you think? So, let's go to business, I have the exact location of Enola. So, as I have a home away from everything and everyone, with loyal employees who will keep their mouths shut about anything that happens in the house for a price that I am willing to pay. But, it would be impossible to take her there without her consent, or with the help of someone the police respect ”my voice was calm outside, but a thousand things were going through my head. The fear of having mistaken their intentions. But Mycroft's voice made all fears go away.  
“Let's say you're right, why? You seemed like a great friend to Enola, but would you betray her? Why that?" His voice showed a doubt as to why I betrayed him.  
“Recently, Enola and I had a fight that put our friendship and my chances of winning her at stake. I see no other option than that and it will not be difficult to convince the public if it leaks, that Enola is becoming unstable after the death of a child and that I, as a good husband, am just taking care of her on the inside to avoid unnecessary stress ” my voice was convinced, even if the public didn't really believe that excuse, I was a Lord, with a privileged position and well protected by the government and no harm would come to me, and hardly to the brothers.  
“What day did you put this plan into action? We need to be aware of the whole plan if you want our help. ”Sherlock's smile was disturbing, but it didn't bother me as much as the idea of having to share my beloved Enola.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sherlock Holmes_ **

The idea of the little marquis was not so absurd, when one looked with more attentive eyes. Obviously, Enola would never accept him as a mate and Mycroft put an end to any idea of friendship or any other feeling of Enola for him, besides the clear hatred and anger she felt for him.

Although, I thought she had nothing against me, I very much doubt that she would even consider me anything other than the more "liberal" brother or the one who is insignificant in her life. She had a lot about her mother, I couldn't find Eudoria, but it was more than clear that she was one of the revolutionaries who fought so much for women's rights. Perhaps, it is her mind that attracted me the most, Mycroft did not have the same line of reasoning that Enola and I had, however, I know that Enola has an easier time adapting than I do, which means one more point for her . But Enola was too naive, knew very little about the world and was therefore vulnerable. She possibly had dozens of self-defense classes and so on, but, my "adored" mother made a mistake, not teaching or alerting to possible cruelty to Enola, it was essential for the Marquis's idea to have a 90% chance of being completed without major difficulties or risks. Inspector Lestrade was of great help, a greedy man like that, would sell his own soul if it meant that he would earn a good amount of money, so it was not difficult to buy him and his cronies, my fortune was not even scratched by the price that I had to pay. Everything was ready, all that was missing was that brat to give the place and the right day. But after the meeting, he simply disappeared saying that we would say the right day and time when the time was right. The chances of having Enola only decreases with each moment more, the chances of her simply disappearing as she had done previously only increase. Mycroft and I are no longer patient enough to wait for the good will of this little coward marquis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote little because ... I just wanted to, no other reason. I just don't have the creativity for more than that and I hope you like it anyway, bye


End file.
